evenfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthos
The Trials and Tribulations of Captain Arthos First let me say, I am not used to writing words down. I am a solider, I am a paladin. I lead warriors, I inspire the weak, and I intimidate the strong. And although I have no name in this world yet, soon my very name will cause evildoers to cower in the fear of my vengeance. '' ''I have been ordered by an omnipotent being to write down my trials and tribulations to better inspire the common folk and record the journeys I hope will lead me to discover the God communicating with me in my dreams. '' So here goes nothing. '' 42nd Day of Spring Day one was a grand day indeed. I met up with Thoren finally, it has been a month since we fled Irritum. He has setup his business for bounty hunting and only time will tell to see how he fares in his new trade. Alas, it was good to see him. Day one, adventure one. There’s no rest for the wicked, I’ve heard that somewhere and if the wicked are not resting then neither do I. Eager to get out in the world and make my name one people will follow. I made my way to the Baron’s office to inquire on any adventures I may undertake. A loud and raucous building with a clever little sign of a fox flexing and drinking lured me into it’s open arms of ale and women. As if by true will of my unknown god, this “Drunken Fox” was the main hub for the local adventurers. Yet another sign of divine provenance was the charter to kill a ravaging Griffon I overheard. The opportunity to slay the beast that is on the sigil of the house who murdered my family for their financial gain. I could not pass up this opportunity. I met up with a rather interesting Wizard named Lightening, although he did prove himself to be a worthy companion in the end, we definitely had our problems to overcome (more on that later). He too was a Half-Elf, but seemed more accustomed to the comforts of the city than to the harsh environments of the wilderness. My other companion was a Druid who spoke very little and refused to give us her name…strange behavior indeed. Regardless I care not her name, I care more in a person's actions in combat and hostilitiy. However hence forth I shall with all opportunities, try and avoid contact and grouping with this one, she vex’s me, and I do not trust her. I have raised my concerns with the magistrate and Thoren as well who believes me to be too hard on people so dismissed my opinions entirely. Lightening also found information on a temple high in the mountain to the north, the direction we were headed. This temple was a pilgrimage for Paladins and Clerics of old to a god lost to time. Perfect. Coincidence that my first undertaking was to put down the animal on the sigil that killed my family and find a lost gods temple…I think not. We set off early that morning, as luck would have it an Alchemist name Balthazar was looking for Griffon feathers too. What luck! We made way to the northern most guard tower, the sight was at first majestic, a lone tower, tall and strong standing surrounded by the wilderness and unknown. A beacon of power and safety, as we moved closer however we noticed carnage had befallen on this site. There were desecrated bodies of horses strewn about the place, and the door to the tower was heavily damaged. Inside was a terrified warhorse and at first site a man lay dead with deep wounds down his chest. The Druid quickly calmed the beast and assessed the man to be alive, maybe she wasn’t all bad. I did my best to cure his wounds and ascertain what had happened. Griffons. The plurality seemed to put my group mates on edge, I was excited about the challenge. The Druid tracked the beast to the north our desired trajectory. Captain Elorios was a true leader opting to hold the position himself until back up from the communication crow arrived. We marched and made camp for several days, we came across the bodies of the watchmen. I looked for some talisman or trinket I could return to the families for some comfort but could only find coin. Lightening and I agreed we should give it to the families better it go to them than sit in the wilderness for some rogues or orcs to confiscate.The Druid made no effort to assist but instead looked at his with scorn. 45th day of Spring We arrived at the foot of the mountains, the weather dropped significantly and I could tell the cold was getting to Lightning. The wolf cloak Thoren made me came in very handy in this weather.It was on this day we made contact. The beast was larger than expected, more beast for my ancestral greatsword, the Oathkeeper to slay. Trying my best to sneak up and use the element of surprise, if only Thoren was here, he is the stealthy one. I made it close, but not close enough. Within 60 feet the beast heard my approach and charged toward me, having my blade at the ready paid off I was able to land a solid hit to the animal. One that would slay any of the beast I have encountered in the neighboring Evenfall, this beast however was made of different stuff. As if magically protected the Griffon didn’t seem to notice the gash the Oathkeeper created in its shoulder. As if on cue the white lightening whipped by me, and the target to set the nearby trees on fire. I bet Lightening was getting cold and wanted to fight in the warmth. Clever. Arrows from the Druid struck true but still the beast raged on. It was then I felt the true power of the creature, hitting me almost as hard as the damned tree that almost took my life in my youth (but that’s another story). We went many rounds, the Griffon and I, it was a worthy and respectable foe. I had to use all of my divine abilities to stay in the fight and protect my companions. I held as long as I could, but in the end the beast was my better and I fell giving way to darkness. Moments later I would be revived by both the Druid and Lightening. Upon opening my eyes I saw the corpse of the slain animal next to me, thankfully it did not collapse on me when I was out. My companions quickly found a place to set up for our ritual to return to the Keep, while I collected all the Griffon feathers I could find for the Alchemist. I also took the beasts head to keep for a trophy. The Druid pointed out a curious cave with orc bodies all around. Seeing the opportunity for more adventure and renown and made my way alone to the cave and scout it out. Inside I could barely see, but what I could make out was resources and treasure. Vast resources and treasure. I quickly lit a torch and threw it in the center to better determine any threats that may be near. Cowering in the back was a lone orc woman, holding a club and her baby… it pains me to recount this tale but I must to better learn from the lesson. I made contact with her, my years scouting for orcs and learning the language paid off, and told her to stay calm. I was not here to injure her or her baby. Only to gather the resources and treasure. I called my companions in to help and I will attribute it to battle fatigue but neglected to thoroughly communicate the situation with the orc and her baby. Digging through the loot seemed to agitate the orc a bit, to calm her I through some rations for her and her child to live off until they reunited with their clan. We found a great haul, several old Azgornian coins, jewels, potions, and old battle standard of some sort. And as I was throwing everything in my bag I could see a mound of loose dirt in a crude effort to conceal whatever may lay beneath. It was this discovery that would be the undoing of our grand adventure. At this discovery, the orc grew alarmed raised its mace, our druid drew her bow in defense. I asked them to hold as the orc hadn’t yet advanced and I did not want to endanger the baby. All of the sudden the cave flashed bright white and echoed with the lightening crack that struck the infant dead, Lightening appeared out of thin air, inches from my position. His fingers still crackling with his power. At this moment the Druid released her arrow and struck down the orc mother, Mognak. Overcome with grief and confusion, killing orcs I understand but to target and kill an orc baby. I see no honor in that action, no respect for life, acting on instinct alone my brain told me to throttle Lightening by the neck and beat him bloody, what I did was much, much worse. I raised my blade and despite the consequence struck him, his cold barrier hit me solid and out of nowhere a bear swiped at me from behind. Again, for the second time the world fell to darkness. I regained consciousness tied in rope, the events that unfolded rushed back to memory. Tears uncontrollably fell down my face. Had I been tricked by this witch who would not give me her name, and Lightening’s casual conversation and comradery? Was their goal different from mine, the Druid who all along the journey complained about killing the Griffon was quick to kill a mother and her baby. Was I wrong in my actions? If I did not strike out would I not be as bad as they. How could I be so easily manipulated… This wasn’t right, this was all wrong… It was Lightening who responded first, the elf barely glanced my direction, instead focusing on the what was buried beneath the ground. For someone who had forsaken all material goods she was very interested in the treasure. Lightning responded to my cries for answers. How could they kill a mother and baby so easily. Lightening showed surprise that there was a baby and informed me that his Darkvision was not clear and he could not see the baby, jus the orc that was charging in my direction. He sent the lightening bolt to protect me. The Druid presumably did the same, though she never said. After a time, they unbound me and gave me back my gear and sack full of the treasure. The elf was swooning over an axe that appeared to be made of bone. The weapon was so large I was surprised by the elf’s strength in being able to wield so deftly. We teleported back to the keep where we updated the magistrate on our deeds and collected the 300gp reward.I did not want my share instead I offered my portion to my companions, Lightening for using a valuable healing potion to revive me and the druid for her aid as well. Lightening thanked me (he apparently had lost all of his gear on another adventure and had to buy new provision0. The druid refused and tossed my 50g back to me with scorn, I immediately offered that to Lightening as well not wanting anything to do with the blood money. We gave Balthazar his feathers he will reward us with a potion when he creates it. We then headed to the bazaar, to exchange our currency and sell jewels and various other treasures. A strange halfling appeared and offered us more than the other merchant for our potions of strength. It was a price too good to turn down. I was able to persuade the elf to let me look at the axe to see it’s qualities it felt light and nimble compared to my great sword, I could even wield this with one hand it was so light. This could really be of great use, but I wanted to be sure to be fair and honorable in my dealings with the two. I expressed interest in the weapon to the druid. We had it valued at 100-300g, I offered to buy out the other two’s ownership for 50g, 25g a piece. Lightening offered me his share at no cost for my deeds in dealing with the Griffon and finding the treasure in the cave to begin with. The elf, was not so pleasant. To be generous I maintained my offer for 50g for her third of ownership. She tried to negotiate a better rate! Saying it could be worth more. I told her my offer was more than generous seeing how I did after all greiviously wound the Griffon, absorb all of the damage the beast could muster and find the treasure. And would be giving her the same amount of coin I had just offered the two of them. She was unflinching I fear she may be a wild witch of the woods rather than worshiper of the old gods. For someone who rejected my 50g just an hour before, she was being unreasonable and I could sense some anterior motive. She then offered it to a merchant who would pay 75g, that same halfling who bought our potions offered 100g, wanting not to deal with him because he refused to give me his name during our last transaction. I maintained my offer of 50g to the elf. She wanted to sell the axe to the other merchant for 75g, willing to take 37.5g over my 50g made no sense. I could use the axe more than an extra 37.5g…we had just made out with 400g+ moments earlier. This got so out of hand we had to see the magistrate for arbitration, like children squabbling over a toy to their parents. I was embarrassed but feared what the Druid would do with the bone axe if I let her have it. She was up to something. We had to bring in Lightening, who was already a few ales into his night. Lucky man, that was the activity I was hoping to do after a long adventure. In the end the magistrate saw reason and issued me to pay the elf 37.5g for her share, she rejected that money too. We parted ways, I went with Lightening to the Drunken Fox to buy him a round or two. I did after all use my weapon on him earlier that day. We continued to drink, sing and enjoy all the merriment the Fox had to offer until early the next morning. Lightening wasn’t so bad after all. I made my way to the building Thoren was repairing showed him my Griffon head and Axe, along with the battle standard in gold showing the symbol of the acorn. I told him of everything I had encountered and endured. Additionally I expressed my distrust in the elf Druid. He asked if he could stuff and mount the Griffon head on the main floor of his building. I could think of no better place. I made my way upstairs to sleep. 46th Day of Spring The following day I would make my way to the blacksmith, who’s name is Ashtya to see if she could rework the bone to a maul. I named the weapon Mognak after the mother who died to protect it. I want to make sure I keep her and her baby in my memory. I am out hear fighting for all life that shows reason and alignment to good. Captain Arthos 85th Day of Spring: Journal of Record We made great progress east. Our destination the desecrated Azgornian town of High Hill. Seeing more tracks for the crazy bug creatures Thoren described. We tracked carefully around them, wanting to shed as little blood as possible. We made it to the forest surrounding High Hill in three days. Just inside the forest however, we heard a loud, strange sound. My stealthier group members decided to investigate on their own. I’ve never been much for being quiet. It seemed as soon as they set out, one of them stepped in the wrong spot. The noise that erupted was loud enough to wake an Ogre. Funny story, no more than 30 seconds later a giant ogre came charging at us. An additional ogre was deeper in sleep and was slow to get up. No time to take much notice of him a giant javelin came crashing into Lotus the Monk. Good thing he’s a lively one, he seemed to be able to mitigate the damage by his fancy movement. It gave me enough time to prepare for battle luckily. The fight seemed to rage for long time, each swing of the ogre’s club seemed to take more and more out of me. I could feel the power on my shield, thankfully I have been working on my defense, practicing daily in full gear. Our Bard seemed to be holding off the second ogre through song, and our monk had flown up a tree and was bombarding the ogre I was engaged with wicked projectiles. After a time, the ogre was slain. One down… The second ogre seemed equally formidable. But our group was fully focused on it, and we work well as a team. In no time we prevailed against the lumbering giants. Thankful to be on the move and free from the stench of those beasts we sought their den, hoping to make camp and set out for High Hill early in the next day. Their den was easy to find, you really can’t mistake the smell of the ogres. Amidst their refuse and excrement someone found a magnificent plate helm. Our Bard recognized it as an old Azgornian Paladin piece. One that would be worn by only a Paladin of power and renown. The metal shined brighter than any I have seen, their seemed to be a crown made of gold, with red and white gems in an alternating intervals. My mates wanted to take it to a Wizard to find out its properties if anyone. But being the most magnificent helm I had ever laid eyes on, and knowing it was once don’d be a powerful Paladin, it seemed fate. I slowly placed the helm on my helm, as soon as it was fully on all of my armor shone with the same brilliance and seemed lighter and more a part of my body. I could move more freely. Truly this was a wondrous item. Eager to set out and see what we can the source of the corruption of such an old town. We made our way easily to the graveyard. In this distance were a few zombies, target practice. Making quick work of them we discovered the grave of the Brother Mardoc, the Orc Slayer. Tres the Bard spotted yet another Ogre that seemed to be patrolling the perimeter. We peered into the tomb of Brother Mardoc, hoping to find the source of the corruption. Nothing. Not wanting the ogre to catch up to us at an in opportune time, we decided to engage. Better to control when and where the fight occurs. We lob javelins at him, too far. Three more zombies join the fight with the ogre. This ogre looked even more frightening than the last two, its flesh was decaying and in places falling off. Although it took some time. We managed to put all of our foes in the ground. Hopefully for good. Having been to this town before, Tres knew where the cathedral was located and informed Lotus and me that this was where they located an evil being the last time he and his group explored here. On that adventure not all who set out returned. “Once you know the task at hand, it’s better to act on it than to live with the thought of acting on it.” That’s what I always say. I kick in the door, it was already falling off but still, good effect. Seated on a makeshift throne sat the former Paladin, Brother Mardoc. Now, Brother Mardoc the Vampire… He was as formidable as his reputation in life suggests and took all the party working together to put him down. Now, I hold the Orcsbane. I will put the blade to good use, I will right the evil actions Mardoc committed with this honorable weapon. In the memory of Brother Mardoc, I will bring honor to his legacy and his blade again. Captain Arthos 89th Day of Spring